The last few years have shown increasing interest in stereoscopic technology driven by the entertainment industry, and other scientific applications. The market for stereoscopic technology in the home is expected to grow with 3D televisions (“TVs”) becoming more widely used. Quality measures for two-dimensional (“2D”) applications have been extensively studied. The use of stereoscopic technology, however, introduces a number of problems not present in 2D. Hence, 2D quality measures such as Peak Signal Noise Ratio (“PSNR”) cannot typically be used effectively to measure stereo-image content quality. Quality measurement can be achieved using subjective or objective measures. The subjective measures are usually the most effective, and are widely used in the entertainment industry. However, such subjective measures are often time consuming, and analysis of the results is frequently not straight forward.